Historias de canela y jengibre
by Son Pau
Summary: Conjunto de pequeños relatos con aromas navideños para el mes de Diciembre de la página "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball". 1.- Paz/Línea Mirai.


_**Historias de canela y jengibre.**_

* * *

 **1.- Paz**

* * *

 **Línea Mirai**

* * *

La columna gris se alzaba invariable hacia el cielo. Subía, y seguiría subiendo, hasta perderse en lo alto y volverse una con las nubes. Sus ojos seguían su avanzar ondulante totalmente ajenos a cuanto la rodeaba, hasta que gritos repentinos la sacaron de su sopor.

Murmullos y pasos silenciosos habían dado lugar a gritos escandalosos y carreras nerviosas. Voces chillonas que clamaban desde el fondo de los corazones de esos pequeños que, con ojos inmensos y desbordantes de asombro, miraban con la boca abierta el espectáculo imposible que aquella tarde les ofrecía.

Tras un brevísimo silencio, en que el mismo mundo pareció detenerse, un nuevo y agudo grito le devolvió el alma a todos.

— _¡No es posible! ¡No es posible!_

Bulma no podía sino reír, nostálgica. Cuando ella era una niña tenía exactamente la misma reacción que la pequeña de coletas que ahora daba saltos en su lugar y sacudía las manos frente a su cara, con las mejillas coloradas de pura emoción.

— _¿De verdad eso es un árbol de Navidad?_

Después de todo, esta sería la primera Navidad sin androides, tras demasiados años de terror. Muchos de esos niños que ahora se agolpaban y empujaban entre sí en el jardín de lo que, en parte, seguía siendo el resistente edificio de Corporación Cápsula, no habían vivido jamás la magia de esta época o habían sido muy pequeños cuando el horror se desató como para recordarlo.

Diez pares de ojos, alertas y emocionados seguían cada uno de los movimientos de Trunks, que, con sumo cuidado, depositaba el árbol que imitaba a un pino real sobre el suelo.

¿Cómo había sobrevivido todos estos años? Era un misterio casi tan grande como el lugar donde habían estado refugiados los libros de cocina de Bunny, culpables del aroma a canela y jengibre que inundaba el ambiente y cosquillaba con reminiscencias de antaño los sentidos de todos.

Sopló nuevamente su café, interrumpiendo el ascenso de la delgada línea de vapor. Tomó la taza entre sus manos y dejó que el calor que emanaba de ella y el dulzor del aire la abrazaran.

Pronto estarían listas las galletas y debería a ir a buscar algo para decorar ese árbol que tan mágico parecía a los niños. Había mucho por hacer todavía. Demasiado para una vida, y el tiempo no paraba de correr. Pero quiso quedarse ahí un minuto más, entre gritos de pequeños fascinados que pronto le colmarían la paciencia, el calor de su café y la sonrisa sincera que hace tanto no veía en su hijo, quien, con gran dificultad, trataba de avanzar hacia la casa con niños colgando de sus piernas y brazos, equilibrando el árbol sobre su cabeza.

Bulma sabía muy bien que, aunque la esperanza y el valor debían perdurar, la felicidad siempre podía ser efímera. Por eso quiso quedarse sólo un poco más, cobijada por el aroma dulzón de la canela, para contagiarse de la sensación cálida de paz de esa primera Navidad.

Esa misma noche, el árbol ya instalado en medio del salón que servía de comedor, era un espectáculo digno de ver. Con unos pocos adornos de papel colgando aquí y allá, e iluminado pobremente, era lo más brillante que habían visto en años.

Fin.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Y muchos cariños a quien se dé el tiempo de pasar a leer por estos lados. La verdad, hace bastante que no escribía nada, pero estos retos navideños que propusieron en la página "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball" se me hicieron tan dulces que no pude evitarlo (además de mi inclinación natural a amar estas fiestas) ¡Espero poder escribirlos todos!_

 _Si de casualidad pasara por aquí alguna de las personas que sigue "Cien años", antes de que me apedreen por escribir estos drabbles y no actualizar el fic, quiero pedirles disculpas de todo corazón, pero si no he actualizado es por motivos muy personales, una especie de crisis emocional me tiene atrapada y siento que para terminar esa historia de la forma que quiero mi corazón necesita darse un respiro. Pero un nuevo capítulo llegará, cuando menos lo esperen._

 _¡Un beso enorme a todos!_

 _Pau._


End file.
